In .[.pending patent application Ser. No. 467,522 filed May 6, 1974.]. .Iadd.U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,840.Iaddend., there is disclosed a cement applying mechanism that includes a nozzle mounted for movement in a rearward direction in a cement applying stroke along the periphery of a workpiece, the workpiece being disclosed as a shoe assembly comprised of an upper mounted on a last and an insole located on the last bottom. The cement applying stroke commences at an initial location, disclosed as a boundary between the lasted toe portion of the shoe assembly and an unlasted side portion of the shoe assembly, and terminates at a final location, disclosed as the heel and extremity of the shoe assembly. The nozzle has a cement flow directing means, in the form of a nozzle passage, through which cement is extruded from the nozzle along the workpiece periphery, disclosed as being the corner between the upper margin and the insole periphery, during the cement applying stroke. The nozzle is directed laterally of the rearward direction and outwardly thereof during the entire cement applying stroke. The periphery of the rearmost region of the workpiece (the heel portion of the shoe assembly) curves rearwardly and inwardly so that difficulties have arisen in enabling the nozzle to apply cement onto the rearward extremity (the heel end extremity) of the workpiece due to the fact that the nozzle is directed laterally and outwardly of the rearward direction of nozzle movement during the entire cement applying stroke.